May Day
by SgtPickles
Summary: It is the Winter Thanksgiving Festival and it is time for the girls to give boys chocolate. But does little May have some chocolate for someone special as well? This is a one shot story.


May Day

Author Note- Welcome to my first one shot and my fist Fan fiction of Harvest Moon. Yay for me! This is my first fan fiction that has anything to do with love of anything like that so I have no experience writing about this type of thing, but enough of me blabbing and enjoy. Oh and by the way, I couldn't remember if it was the Winter Thanksgiving or the Spring Thanksgiving that the girl give boys chocolate. I think it is the Winter but if it is not, I'm really sorry about that!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, I doubt I would be writing fan-fictions...

It was the middle of winter and snow covered the ground in a thick, sparking blanket. The sky is grey, as usual at this time of year, but it seemed almost cheery, delighted that a new day is upon the world. The trees, despite being leaf-less, held their own beauty. Icicles decorated them as they shine in a dazzling gleam. It was almost like the world planned for something special to happen today. But lets not get ahead of ourselves.

With all the beauty of what Nature seemed to decorate this season, there lied a little town known as Mineral Town. No, there was not a single movie star lived here, or even anyone that has even b wanted /b to be in a movie. There was no one that make a world- astounding discovery or saved a species from extinction. Then why is this place so special? Simple. This is one of the few towns left that are as old fashioned as this one. There was no cars, or buses, for there is no where to drive and park them. There was no plane either, in fact, the only way to get in and out of this town is by boat, or a pain taking walk for days and days because this place is in the middle of nowhere, basically the same as it been for hundreds of years. There was no crime, though plenty of fighting, but nothing one policeman could handle easily, manly because there was not as much greed and anger as there is in the city. There was no flashy lights at the stores and even Doug's Place, which served liquor, closed at nine, so there is no reason to be a lack of sleep. Plus the town was small so everyone cared for each other...well at least knew each other anyway.

Of course, this town had electricity and TV, but that was mostly for necessity, not for greed. There was no need for stress reliever that don't work anyways. Besides they were surrounded by nature, the ultimate stress reliever. As for boredom, few people that live here feel that. They all have jobs which most of them are happy about, and besides there was always the next festival to look forward to, and these people love tradition and their precious festivals.

There was plenty of stores here, nether less. Everything from a supermarket, to a blacksmith to a liquor store was here. There was even a black market run by Won, for people that knew about, however only a few people knew so he get bored and poor waiting so most of the time he is a wondering salesman. There was even farms of all sorts, three right now. However the number of farms that are here right now is not important. The point is that they exist and a little girl just so happen to be peeking out the door of the old house in one of the farms right now.

The little girl was no more than five, and her braided pigtails black hair went down to her waist. As all little kids are she had an innocent face, and she was the variety that had the face that wouldn't hurt a fly; and she wouldn't either. She was a sweet little girl that, luckily, didn't fully understand why her mother would no come home yet. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with delight when she saw that no more snow was coming down.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She yelled, running back inside, a warm scene greeted her with familiarity. The warm fire sizzled and crackled, offering warmth and comfort. Hanna was asleep near the fire, on the red and orange carpet that her grandpa bought on the TV shopping network long ago. The person that she was looking for, an old man with a beard that looks like you can pull off, was sitting at the counter in front of the door, looking into the distance, as if thinking about something. His forehead was like that of waves in the water. As soon as he saw May, they disappeared and replaced by a grin. It cheered him up, watching his granddaughter looking for someone that was only a couple of metres away, waving her kimono in distress. This is one of the reasons that Barley would never give May back to his daughter if she did return. May was so cute with her innocence to everything around her. No matter how bad of a day Barley had, just seeing and talking to her for a while, he couldn't help but feel cheered up. She was walking therapy. Perhaps that is one of the reasons he spoiled her so much. Hey, she was a good girl. The chances of her doing something majorly wrong like suicide or drugs or something like that is about as likely as Carter randomly going crazy, grabbing a butcher knife and started to eat people's brains.

...For the Harvest Goddess indeed.

"May, I'm over here sweetie." Barley called to his granddaughter. Right on cue, she turned around and her expression brightened considerably

"Grandpa!" She said happily as she rushed to his arms. She gave him a tight hug and looked up, her eyes shining. "It clear today! No snow."

Barley smiled. He remembered what today was. He decided to quiz May to see if she knew. "Do you know what today is?"

May thought hard, her face positioned as a thoughtful look. She thought about it for several moments that pipped up. "Starry Night?"

Barley laughed. "May, May, you silly girl. You know when Starry Night is. You have been counting the days until Starry Night for half a month now. You even have a Advent Calender for it." Barley shook his head. "No, today is a special day, but only for those who have special someone's" May looked confused, so Barley continued. "Every Winter 14th, the girls of Mineral Town give boys chocolate. This is known as the Winter Thanksgiving Festival. Sometimes it is just a thank you for being there, sometimes it's a thanks for the Spring Thanksgiving, but sometimes it runs deeper than that. I remember the first time I gave a piece of chocolate to your grandmother in 1941..." He sighed as memories took him to the past. May was also lost in thought of what he said.

Runs deeper eh? There was indeed a special someone for May. No it wasn't Barley, though he was the most precious to her in the world. It wasn't Stu either, even though he is her only friend, or even Carter, who gives them snacks and plays with then a few times a week, the only grown-up that has enough time for it. Indeed, she was planning to give them all chocolate. However she was going to give a piece of chocolate to another person. She only met him three months ago, but he is ever so nice. He treats all the animals with care. He brushes them, he talks to them, he hugs them. Plus he gives gifts to everyone and seems to know everyone favourite, as if he has a cheat sheet to everyone birthdays and likes. It was only the first year and already May got her birthday gift from him, and she didn't even mention it. Every time they meet up, he gives her a flower and makes her feel all grown up. What a nice feeling. May couldn't see why people complain and keep telling her, 'make the most out of childhood' which this person never mentions. Actually, he is quite shy, but always seems to say the right things.

This is, of course, is Jack, the farmer that moved in to the old farm at the beginning of Spring. An old nursery rhyme for a name, yes, but what do you expect for a farmer's name? Joey McJoe-joe?

May fallen for him when he was a new farmer that just moved in. It was his first time that he set foot on the Yodel Ranch, and he just so happen to come when they were having troubles with a colt. The poor colt was not running around and being like a colt should be like. Though Grandpa didn't say it, May knew that the poor pony was lonely. Jack, after introducing himself, asked what was the problem. He sounded so concerned about it, even if it wasn't his business. So May's Grandfather explained and he must of liked Jack too, because after he was done, he asked if the newbie farmer would take the pony and in a year he would come back and see how the young horse was doing. Jack glacially accepted, and even gave the pony a name. Chocobo was the name that he chosen. May thought it sounded cute. Chocobo is really happy now and Jack treats with pure kindness. How did May know this? Lets just say that May is really good at hide-and-seek. Jack to this day, still doesn't know a thing, or at least say anything to May or Barley about it.

May ran upstairs to the fridge. Usually the fridge is downstairs, but Barley moved it because a fuse blew so that electrical socket doesn't work anymore. It worked well for May. She flinged open the door and light spilled on to the floor. She tried push the question of 'where did the light come from' out of her mind and looked for the chocolate.

"Uh-oh," she whispered. There was only two pieces of chocolate, and there is four people she wanted chocolate to. Jack was obviously going to get one, but what about the other three? She decided on Barley. After all, he is the one that she lives with. Stu might be mad, but she will deal with it when it comes. As for Carter, he is such a kind man, he will understand.

"So it's settled then" She said to no one in particular and she grabbed the two pieces of chocolate. She closed the door and was about to head down the stairs, but she stopped in her tracks. Sure she was going to give her grandpa chocolate as is, but surely Jack deserved something special, something dear to the heart. She grabbed one of her most prized possession from her box of goodies, as she called it.

"Perfect" she said as she found what she was looking for. A wild idea suddenly crossed her mind. Her ran to the paint closet and searched for the right colour. She soon found it and five minutes later she went down the stairs, all her presents hidden in her red and blue backpack with a white fuzzy cat face on it. It was given to her from her mom on her fourth birthday. She cherishes the bag dearly.

She approached her grandfather with a huge grin that seems almost impossible on her small face. Barley smiled back

"Well, you are quite happy about something, aren't you May?" May grinned even more, however impossible it seemed and unzipped her bag, she grabbed a piece of chocolate and gave it to him.

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving Grandpa" She announced happily. Barley's eyes twinkled in gratitude as he took the chocolate. He probably thought it was cute too, receiving chocolate from your five year old granddaughter on the Winter Thanksgiving.

"Why, thank you May. This is really sweet of you."

"Well" May said, looking down, "I'm glad that you like it"

Barley eyed the bag "You have some gift for some other people too?"

May looked up and smiled with her eyes closed, like she does many times when Jack gives her flowers. "You bet. I better go give it to him now."

Barley's eyes flashed "Well, you better get going. You don't want to keep him waiting, now would you? He can get pretty upset quite easily, you know"

May turned around, heading for the door, making sure her expression was hidden from Barley. "I better get going bye!"

"Bye" said Barley as the door closed.

As May ran down the street, she felt her cheeks redden, but not from the cold. It was actually from being ashamed with herself. Poor Stu! Even Grandpa thought that that is who she is giving chocolate to! She really would if she could but she didn't have enough chocolate. She just hopes that she doesn't meet up with him today. Then around the corner came a familiar face with his messy dark hair.

"Oh no!" she whispered. For all people to come, it had to be him. Why, oh why, didn't she save that chocolate for Stu instead of Grandpa? Then she pictured her Grandpa's face and sighed. All well, she thought, perhaps he won't notice, or even know about the Winter Thanksgiving Festival. Ya, not knowing would be good.

Stu spotted May and ran up to her. He smiled his usual little kid grin and said excitedly, "Do you know what today is?" All of May's hopes went out the window. There still might be a chance to get out of this.

"No I do not know what today is Stu. What is today?"

Stu's face fell "Today is the Winter Thanksgiving Festival. It's where girls give boys chocolate. You really didn't know?" May shook her head, trying to look innocent. Apparently it didn't work because suddenly Stu face suddenly grew dark. "You did know, didn't you?"

"No I-"

"You did! I know you did!!" Stu screeched. His face grew purple with rage. "You were just being selfish and took all the chocolate for yourself," well at least not all of his assumptions was true, thought May, but Stu continued, "because you are just a big selfish stupid head that wants everything for herself."

"That not true Stu I-"

"I know its true!! I can tell when you lie. You are a bad liar and you are a bad friend." he screamed, with tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall. "You just a meanie and I never want to talk to you again!!" Stu ran down the street, sobbing toward his house, which was not that far away. May sighed in exasperated and ashamed. She wished that it didn't turn out that bad. She will just have to make it up to him later. This happened all the time. Stu loses it and then runs off somewhere. Usually his house which in this particular incident is not far away. He slammed the door and once inside he swished the curtain closed, but May got a glimpse of his face before he did. He was a mess. His face was red, his eyes were watery and clear goo was coming out of his nose. However, his expression of pure betrayal seemed to want to haunt her as she ran to the Supermarket for some wrapping for Jack's gift. Surely wrapping is free, isn't it?

When May opened the door there was four people in the Supermarket. Jeff, Gotz, Karen and Sasha. Jeff was in his usual spot, behind the counter, Gotz was looking at some flour, Karen was carrying that looked like something died and got nuked by something fifty years old then got put on a plate. Kinda smelled like it too. Sasha was looking at her daughter, hands on hips.

"You are not going to give that to Rick"

"But mom!" Karen wailed, "today is the Winter Thanksgiving and you are supposed to give chocolate to people. Or are you so into gossiping with the other oldies, that you forgotten"

"My friends are not old you know, and I did not forget about the Winter Thanksgiving. However they are suppose to receive chocolate, not death on a paper plate."

"But this i is /i chocolate! I just added my own special touch to it!"

"Oh we can all tell that i you /i made it dear." Sasha muttered

"Oh, what do you know, anyways?"

"I know that the receivers are meant to live by the end of the day," Sasha sighed. Just like May, it seemed like she was use to these type of things. However, for Karen, it looked like she had enough trying to be civil. It was explosion time.

"Look, this is chocolate! OK? And I'm giving it to Rick whether you like it or not. So you can shove your warnings wherever you like. I don't care or need to know. I going now." Actually, that is the edited version. Karen actually swore about every two words or so and said, well, unpleasant things to her mother to say the least. But the sentence above is what poor May got out of what she said, who seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

May looked around, Sasha looked like she was frozen in place, Karen went to the door behind the shop, muttering something about wine, Jeff was looking somewhat green and trying to hide behind the counter, and Gotz, despite his large size, was trying to blend in. After all, if you don't say anything or get in the way, perhaps your head might not get blown off by Karen. May, thinking the smart thing to do is a mixture to what poor Jeff and Gotz were doing, decide to hide behind the seed counter, looking into pockets in her backpack that she has not looked into today. All of her pockets were empty by the time she was about to look into the last one. She open the zipper and reached down. She felt something cold. Wondering what it was, she grabbed all of it and brought it to the light. May smiled. It was 145G. It looks like she could buy chocolate for Stu after all.

By the time she was done her mental celebration, the door at the back of the shop was beginning to open again and out came Karen with her so called chocolate, and some wine. Sasha tried to give her 'the look of doom' but Karen pushed her aside and stormed out the room, slamming the door hard, muttering her swear -a- thon all the way. Sasha seemed to be starting on one herself. May waited for a few minutes for her to calmed down at least enough for Sasha to go down to muttering her threats of what will happen to Karen when she gets home, and then headed for the chocolate. Since chocolate was 100G, she could only buy one for Stu,

"Sorry Carter," she muttered and she bought the piece of chocolate. Jeff still looked kinda sick after what happened. May stuffed the chocolate in her bag and went to the wrapping paper. Jeff saw that she was over at the wrapping paper and looked over to where May was. He seemed to have got over his sickness (or as least to the point that he wasn't bright green anymore) and smiled.

"Wrapping paper is 100G. Would you like something wrapped?" All the colour drained from May's face

"100...G?" she said slowly, then as if a dam burst, she started to cry. It was just too much for poor May. First the fact that there was only two pieces of chocolate in the fridge, then the Stu encounter, then the Karen encounter, and now this. Her cheeks started to redden in embarrassment as Gotz, Sasha and Jeff rushed over to see what was the matter.

"whats wrong sweetie?" Sasha asked. It seemed that Sasha had the ability to go from vengeance mom to worried mom in 0.2 seconds. Pretty amazing, but probably something that was needed when raising a daughter like Karen. The thought of meeting up with Karen in a mood like that made May cry even more.

"Was it what Karen did earlier?" Gotz wondered. Sasha looked over at Gotz to give him 'the look' but softened her gaze when she figured that Gotz could be right. May decided to clear things up.

"Everything is going wrong. I thought that wrapping is free, and I wanted something wrapped, but I only have 45G! " May sobbed. The other three looked at each other and nodded

"How about this, " said Jeff, in a little bit of a wobbling tone. He was turning slightly green again "how about as for a refund after what happened here today, we will wrap something for free." Jeff turned to Gotz "...I suppose you can have something for free for a 100G value"

Gotz smiled, "thankie" he said. Sasha looked a little disapproving. That is 200G gone, never to return. Then she looked at May and sighed

"Just don't let everyone know about this OK? This is a supermarket, not a charity."

May smiled, rubbing her tears away, "thank you all. All of you are ever so kind" Gotz suddenly hugged her. May was barely visible inside Gotz huge frame

"I'm glad that you are now happy, kid" Gotz then released his grip and May took a big gasp. Gotz looked a little worried. "Did I squish you? Sorry kiddo"

"It's OK"

Sasha nodded to May, "Well then, what do you want to get wrap?"

---------------------------------

Five minutes later May walked out of the Supermarket with a grin and a wrapped gift in her hands. She got to hurry up and give Stu his chocolate and get going because Jack chocolate is starting to melt. His chocolate was gift within his other gift and the third gift May left unwrapped. She wanted to give it to him at the end. Once again, Stu's house was nearby so it was a simple matter of May to stop at Stu house and knock on the door. To her surprise, she heard Elli's voice,

"Come in" May obeyed and opened the door. It looked the same as always in the one room entrance. All the plants were healthy and the room was spotless despite the fact that a five year old boy lived here. Stu's Grandmother was rocking on the chair and to May's surprise, not only Elli was here, the Doctor was there too.

"Routine Check-up" explained the Doctor when he saw May's expression. However he kept his voice monotone and his face expressionless, like almost always. May couldn't see what Elli seen in the guy. The Doctor then returned his attention back to Ellen. Stu saw May and started to pout.

"What are you doing here, you selfish meanie"

Stu! Be nice!" Yelled Elli from across the room. she was with the Doctor to aid in Ellen's check-up. However, she was not really needed so she decided to keep Stu in check instead.

"But Elli!" Stu whined

"Be nice!!" Elli aid sternly "May is your friend. Or did you forget that?"

"Yea, I can remember but I'm not sure that May can..." Stu muttered at a level that Elli couldn't hear. May ignored him and reached into her bag. She got into the chocolate and handed it to Stu.

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving, Stu." May announced for the second time today and smiled. If this didn't make Stu happy, she didn't know what would.

As May hoped, Stu expression brightened "Wow, thank you, May, I'm so happy." He unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite. May saw drool falling down on the chocolate as he brook a piece off. "Want to play now?"

"Sorry Stu, but I have other things to do today. Tomorrow, I promise." Stu looked a little mad, but it seemed as though the chocolate mellowed him out.

"You keep our promise OK? 'll be waiting for you at the church" With that all arranged May went to the door and turn the handle.

"Bye" called Elli

"Come again, dear" said Ellen

"See ya everyone" Called May and ran out the door

It was a little later in the day so more people out on the streets. There was Duke, apparently having an argument with himself. Then there was Grey, muttering something about his grandfather. There was Cliff also, staring at his shoes as if something will happen if she stares at then long enough and then there was Manna saying something about gossiping at the town square. It seemed to be the same everyday. May was almost at Jack's house, when Popuri ran into her. The pink-haired girl looked frantic

"Oh sorry, May. I need the Doctor right away. Karen came over and now Rick unconscious!" wailed Popuri. May sighed. She could see how that happened.

"h the Doctor was at Ellen's but he might be at the Clinic now." May explained. Popuri hugged her. May coughed at the overwhelming scent of perfume.

"Oh thank you so much, May. I have to go now. See ya!" and with that Popuri ran off. May tried not to laugh. She had to admit, occasionally something did happen that was interesting in this town. May then thought of Jack again and started to run again. Before she knew it she was at Jack's house. She waited at his door for a while until he saw him emerge from his barn.

"Jack! Hey Jack! Over here!" Jack saw her waving and yelling and came over. As usual he smelled like cows and his blue overalls were dirty with who- knows- what but he was smiling friendly as he greeted May.

"Well, hello, little May. What brings you here?" May smiled her usual smile with her eyes closed but opened then to reached into her bag. She found what she was looking for and handing it to Jack.

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving, Jack" May said as Jack accepted the gift.

"Wow May, this is really sweet of you." Carefully he opened the gift. It seemed like a eternity to May as he slowly opened the gift, careful not to drop it. When Jack finally opened it, Jack smiled. He pick up the old boot and the half melted chocolate. "Thanks May, you are so sweet."

May let out a sigh o relief. "You really like it?"

"I really do" Jack smiled. May did too.

"I'm glad you do. It was my first catch with my fishing rod. It was special to me"

"Well, I'm glad that you gave it to me" May thought that this was the time to give him his other gift. Once again she reached into her bag and grabbed the last gift. It was a feather that May painted blue earlier in the day. However, May put glob upon glob on it and she didn't let any time for it to dry, so it was still kinda gooey and part of the original feather was showing. May looked up at Jack curious face and gave it to him.

"Whats this? " asked Jack, carefully taking the feather were not too much paint was. May smiled

"This Jack, is a blue feather. I once saw one in Grandpa's closet and asked him what it was. He told me that if you what someone to stay with you for the rest of your life, you give them one. I never want you to leave this town so I am giving you a blue feather. So, what do you say? What to stay in this town and with me forever?"

Jack smiled and put the feather carefully down along with the boot and the chocolate. He then picked May up and hugged her. May felt her heart rate increase and she could hear it in her ears. She blushed and she felt Jack warm body near hers.

"Of course" he said and May hugged him back.

Author note- yay my first one shot is done. This particular story is mixture between Harvest Moon Back to Nature and Harvest Moon Friends in Mineral Town. There is one scene in Back to Nature where your character meets up and May and she starts saying about how much she loves you and how she is going to marry you when she grows up. I never seen it but I thought it was so cute when I heard about it. then eventually this story was born. So, what do you think? Please review and please be honest.

Until later then...


End file.
